1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including an air-gap and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the non-volatile memory devices are becoming more highly integrated, parasitic capacitances between wirings, gates and active regions have been increased. Thus, it may now be required to develop a non-volatile memory device having a low parasitic capacitance and a method of manufacturing the nonvolatile memory device having the same. However, manufacturing a non-volatile memory device having both a low parasitic capacitance and a good performance has been difficult.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a semiconductor device having a reduced parasitic capacitance and a good reliability and for a method of manufacturing the same.